Willemijn Lodewijckx
Willemijn Lodewijckx used to be one of the 4 main characters of Gooische Vrouwen, and was played by Annet Malherbe. When Willemijn died at the end of the third season, she was replaced by Roelien Grootheeze. ''' Character profile Willemijn Lodewijckx was the centre of the 4 ladies, and the glue that kept them together. When in trouble, the women automatically turned to Willemijn, for she was always there for you. She was recognized for her hostility, her kindness and for being a perfect mother and housewife. Though she sometimes annoyed her friends by being very loud and obtrusive, none of them could live without her. When she tragically died in an explosion, which Tippi Wan was responsible for, her friends were torn with grief. Willemijn never did mince matters, which often got on people's back. She was also very dominant and blunt, and people, escpecially Anouk, were often annoyed by the way Willemijn was convinced her way to handle things was the only good way. Being a proud mother of 3 children, Willemijn's life wasn't without problems. Her husband Evert caused her a lot of tears, but has always been the love of her life. Her son Roderick often got on her nerves through stealing, smoking and for being the nieghbourhood player. The troubles she had to deal with made her a very sensitive, emotional person, but she always found a way to solve her problems. She had been raised extremely strict by her posh, never satisfied mother, Adrienne Verbrugge. This caused her to disappoint her mother many times, as she and her family often did not live up to her standards. Overview '''Season 1 Willemijn Lodewijckx, devoted housewife and mother, is the first one to welcome the new neighbours, the Moreros. She is presented to us as a very domestic though desperate lady, as her husband Evert is sexually disinterested towards her and their romantic life seems to be on the edge. She also has trouble with having a teenage son, Roderick, who is the neighbourhood casanova, and her 2 daughters, Annabel and Louise. Willemijn is torn with guilt when she presents the idea of turning off the lights at the Morero's swimming pool, whereafter Anton van Kampen is crushed to death in it. She also becomes very suspicious of Martin Morero's shameless flirting with his background-singer Wendy. She tells Cheryl about it, who in turn taunts her for own miserable love-life. Willemijn's concerns about her marriage grow, and various attempts to spice up her sex-life with Evert have a rather contrarily effect. Even her plan to make Evert jealous by inviting an old flame, Herbert van Bokwijk, doesn't seem to pay off. In horror, she finds out Evert is more interested in her own best friend, Anouk, and the 2 women get into a fight about it, Willemijn being convinced they are having a sexual relationship. Her visits to dr. Rossi, where she weeps out about her lack of love-life, have become more important than ever. Eventually, Evert reveals he wants to divorce her, for he has no feelings for her anymore, and Willemijn breaks down. She is also furious about him abandoning his family and takes on a resentful attitude towards Evert. In the finale episode of the first season, she discovers her son smoking marijuana, and again lashes out at Evert for it. At Cheryl's baby shower, she becomes very emotional, during one of Martin's heavy-hearted songs. Season 2 The second season mainly focuses on Willemijn's struggle with the divorce. While keeping coma-patient Claire company at the latter's deathbed, she promises her to take great care of Merel, and that she deeply regrets not lending her money when she was in financial trouble. As if the divorce hysteria isn't bad enough, Willemijn discovers Evert has already moved on with a new girlfriend, Diana, and they live in the garden shed, which has now become Evert's temporary shelter. Willemijn tries to stay strong but has a hard time seeing the two of them together. She is especially blown away when Evert and Diana go to Milan together so soon. When Claire recovers from coma, Willemijn tries to help where she can. Claire, still having financial problems, asks Willemijn if she can lend an absurd amount of money to pay for Merel's "finishing school." Though Willemijn finds it weird that Claire seems so spiteful of her own daughter, she goes to visit Merel, with Anouk. There she finds out there is no finishing school, but Merel is in a juvenile prison. Willemijn is filled with rage, realizing Claire has extorted money from her at false pretentions. Disgusted of her betrayal, she calls off the friendship, but soon realizes she needs her to assist her in her calamity and she forgives a guilty Claire. As Diana is still staying at Evert's, Willemijn's loneliness starts to take it's toll. She introdoces the idea of "dad-day", and forces Evert to have their kids once a week. Willemijn then decides she is better off being a single woman, claiming support from her free-minded friend Anouk, and organizes her bachelorette existence with her friends. Things don't work out well, and she is rather ecstatic when she is saved by the smooth Louis from having her purse snatched. However, he turns out to be an imposter, who has deceived multiple women with a made-up investment fund. Her next attempts to make Evert jealous involves her plumber, and she tricks Evert and her friends into thinking he is her new lover. Her plan works as Evert, who has now broken up with Diana, reacts in envy. Later, Willemijn sends her "lover" off for good, making it seem like a break-up to their friends. After Roderick is caught shoplifting, Willemyn comes down like a ton of bricks and blames Evert; the response helps her realize their divorce may be the root-cause. In the final episode, Willemijn goes to church and is once again emotional when she sees Evert and her kids together. Season 3 Now that Evert has moved to Wassenaar, and has his own house, Willemijn has to move. She moves to a few houses further on, to a significantly smaller place, much to the dislike of her kids. Martin is staying in her shed, after being kicked out his house for his adultery. Willemijn succesfully helps Martin with reconciling his marriage with Cheryl. Meanwhile, things get heated when Willemijn refuses to return Evert's family heirloom silver, yelling at him for having abandoned their marriage. Becoming more strict and bossy, Willemijn is saddened when her son Roderick starts to rebel and decides to go away and live with his father. Willemijn once again proves to be the centre of the gang, when she brings together Anouk and Cheryl, after the latter one's betrayal of having slept with Tom. However, things go wrong when, after playing an important part in organizing the Morero's charity event, Willemijn doesn't receive the praise she hopes for. She starts acting moody, unhelpful and critical to Anouk, explodes to Claire and blames her for messing up her family by "dating" Evert, and lashes out at Cheryl for her spoiled and ungrateful behaviour. At a winetasting event, Willemijn gets badly drunk and embarrasses herself. When Claire, Cheryl and Anouk try to calm her in a fit of rage, Willemijn publically scolds her friends. She later apologizes and says she doesn't know what she was doing. Her next problem is faced when Willemijn finds out her youngest daughter, Annabel, is refused entry from the family's traditional Grotius gymnasium (Classical secondary school), and has received vmbo advice. Willemijn considers it rather a disappointment, but is nothing compared to her haughty mother, Adrienne, who finds it a complete disgrace for the family, and blames Willemijn. We get to know Willemijn and her mother's shallow relationship. In the sixth episode, Willemijn meets her old sorority friend Henriette, who saves her dog Phoebe from being poisoned. They start a renewed friendship, but Anouk, Cheryl and Claire find out Henriette is a lesbian and has a romantic motive for wanting to be with Willemijn. Willemijn, first unaware of this, later tells Henriette she is not interested. In turn, Henriette considers it the end of their friendship. On Cheryl's advice, Willemijn starts a profile on a dating site, where she soon meets a mysterious man, "Desperado". They decide to meet at the skeet shooting range, and Willemijn is very surprised when she sees Evert has been "Desperado" all along. At first, the two compete against each other, but they start to fall in love once again. After playing around for a while, reliving their past, Evert proposes the idea of renewing their wedding vows. Evert waves Willemyn's domineering mother's haughty objections to a re-marriage goodbye, as Adrienne believes it's even tackier than a divorce, but the idea of a prenuptial sticks in Willemijn's mind. During the wedding preparations, Willemijn is more excited than ever. After a wonderful ceremony, life doesn't seem fair anymore, as Willemijn dies in an explosion, caused by an explosive parcel sent by the evil Tippi Wan. This is the end of Willemijn Lodewijckx and Annet Malherbe's share in Gooische Vrouwen. Acquintances of Willemijn Lodewijckx See Acquintances of Willemijn/Evert Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adrienne Verbrugge · |} Category:Character Page